


Hurricane Jeff

by LivinOnARarePair



Series: Inside A Hurricane [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a Hurricane knows what it's like Inside a Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Jeff

Elias can’t help staring. Every time Jeff turns or somebody passes between them, Elias gets the quickest glimpse of a slim, graceful body before the hockey player bulk fills in again. Elias knows Jeff’s body isn’t _changing_ before his eyes, but he can _see_ the figure skater still in there. Jeff’s down to his Underarmour shorts when he catches Elias looking. And Elias can’t make himself look away.

After practice, Jeff comes up to Elias in the locker room to ask, “Hey, do you want to come over this afternoon? Hang out for a while?”

Elias nearly swallows his tongue and nods.

“Great,” Jeff grins, dimple appearing. “Meet me in the parking garage. I’ll give you a ride.” It sounds innocent enough, but the wink he throws Elias’s way is anything but.

Jeff drives them back to his place, humming along to whatever Top 40 station he’s listening to this week. He parks in his driveway, and they go inside together, kicking off shoes and shrugging out of jackets. Then Jeff turns to Elias, brown eyes serious.

“So. Do you want to do something about the way you were staring at me in the locker room, or do you want to pretend it never happened and play NHL 15?” he asks.

“The first one,” Elias says, too quickly. He blushes and adds, “Please.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jeff mutters with a small smile before leaning forward and kissing Elias.

It’s . . . It’s _Jeff_ , and Elias doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Tentatively, he puts them on Jeff’s hips and lets Jeff take the lead. Jeff kisses soft and sweet, sometimes catching Elias’s lip with his teeth, that slightest bit of fire that is all Jeff.

“You don’t have to be nervous, you know,” Jeff says.

“What?” Elias asks, pulling back.

“You’re nervous,” Jeff says. “And you shouldn’t be. It’s just me.”

“But you’re _Jeff Skinner_ ,” Elias says, willing Jeff to understand.

“No,” Jeff says. “I’m just Jeff.”

“But you’re--”

“No buts,” Jeff says. “You’re every bit as good as I am, so don’t go all hero worship-y on me.”

Elias swallows and nods, eyes dropping for just a second to gain his composure. When he looks up again, Jeff’s smiling just slightly, a little crooked, hinting at a dimple. “Now come upstairs, and you can fuck me.”

Elias’s everything leaps at that, and he nods, a little frantically. Jeff just laughs and turns to lead him up the stairs to his bedroom. Elias doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but Jeff’s room reflects him perfectly. There’s a Hurricanes throw on the bed, a Canes poster on one wall and a _Frozen_ poster on another. Elias looks at it, and then at Jeff and raises his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Jeff says, blushing. He giggles a little. “Come on, let’s just . . . .” He trails off, tugging Elias over to the bed. They tumble onto it together, and Elias ends up on top of Jeff, hips snug between Jeff’s spread thighs. He can feel Jeff half-hard against him, and that’s reassuring, at least. They kiss for a while, Jeff seems to really like it, and he’s _really_ good at it, so Elias certainly doesn’t mind doing it. Eventually, though, Jeff starts to rock up against him, cock filling out in his jeans, and he breaks away to say, “Yeah, we should probably, uh, get to this then.”

It’s ridiculous, but his voice is rough, and Elias fucking loves it, wants to know what Jeff’s rough voice sounds like wrapped around a moan of pleasure, or . . . Or Elias’s name, fuck.

“Hey,” Jeff says, tugging gently at Elias’s hair. “You here?”

“I’m here,” Elias says. “Do you have, ah . . .?”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “Of course I have stuff.” He leans up, dislodging Elias slightly, to reach for the nightstand, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer. He drops them to his side and reaches up to tug Elias into another kiss.

His hands are cold when they slip beneath Elias’s shirt, making Elias jump. “Sorry,” Jeff murmurs into the kiss before tugging Elias’s shirt up and off, his own quickly following, fumbled a little between both pairs of hands. Jeff’s hands skim down Elias’s chest to latch onto the button of Elias’s jeans, fumbling it twice before slipping it through the hole. The zipper comes down a lot easier, and then Jeff’s hand is down the front of Elias’s jeans, soft fingers wrapped around Elias, stroking as much as he can in the confined space. It has to be fucking with his wrist, but he just keeps on. Elias takes a moment to just enjoy the sensation before he gets back in the game and goes for Jeff’s jeans. He’s too turned on to be coordinated, though, and it only takes a moment for Jeff to giggle and push his hands away, undoing the fastenings himself.

Elias is just about stick his own hand down Jeff’s pants when Jeff says, “I want to blow you.”

It takes Elias a second to process that, but he nods quickly because fuck yeah, that’s a good plan. Jeff giggles at him and says, “Here, sit on the edge of the bed, okay?”

Elias does as he’s told, and Jeff moves to kneel on the floor between his legs. He gets this concentrated look on his face, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and everything as he tugs Elias’s jeans and boxers down and off, and Elias would laugh, but Jeff Skinner is kneeling between his legs taking his pants and boxers off. Elias blushes, suddenly realising that he is _naked_. It’s not like they don’t see each other naked almost everyday, but this is different. This is just them, and Elias is hard, cock red and curving up towards his belly.

“Uncut,” Jeff says, sliding Elias’s foreskin back. “I like that.”

And without further ado, he leans forward and just goes for it, wrapping pink lips around the head. Elias moans at the first touch of Jeff’s tongue and can’t resist reaching down to twist his fingers in Jeff’s curls. Jeff hums encouragingly, and Elias guides some, but mostly lets Jeff do what he wants. Jeff’s really good at this, can even take Elias to the base, and it’s probably the best blowjob Elias has ever had, but . . . .

“I thought . . . Thought you wanted me to . . . To fuck you,” Elias finally gets out.

“Yeah,” Jeff says, pulling off and sitting back on his heels. “Yeah, let’s do that. Get on the bed.”

He’s pushy, but Elias kind of needs that right now, doesn’t know what to do otherwise. Elias gets up and lays back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Jeff meanwhile, struggles out of his skinny jeans, almost falling once, but catching himself on the bed. They both laugh at that, and it puts Elias more at ease. Jeff finally gets naked and climbs up onto the bed, fitting himself over Elias.

“You good?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Elias says.

“How do you want to do this?” Jeff asks.

“However you want,” Elias says, because he can’t _think_ right now.

“Can I ride you?” Jeff asks.

Elias nods, because _yes_ , Jeff can do whatever he wants, especially that.

“Do you want to open me, or do you want to watch me do it to myself?” Jeff asks.

Elias’s eyes go wide. He’d figured he would do the stretching, but the thought of watching Jeff fuck himself with his own fingers. That’s . . . 

Jeff laughs. “I’ll do it,” he says, taking up the lube and pouring some on his fingers. He reaches behind himself and _fuck_. His eyes slip shut as he slides the first finger in, and all Elias can do is stare because this is probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Jeff starts to rock on his finger, other hand slipping up his chest, dragging his nails over a nipple, and he groans quietly. He hisses when he slips the second finger in, too soon, but Elias assumes that’s the way he likes it.

Elias’s hands come up to curl around Jeff’s hips, and Jeff smiles down at him. Elias feels Jeff shudder when he pushes a third finger in, and it’s fucking incredible. Jeff rocks against his hand for a few more moments, hips stuttering in Elias’s hands, then abruptly pulls his fingers out and grabs for the condom still laying on the bed.

“You still wanna do this?” he asks, voice rough, shaky, and breathless.

“Fuck, yeah,” Elias says, his own voice sounding broken.

Jeff smiles, flashing dimple. “Great.” He reaches down and rolls the condom onto Elias, then reaches for the lube and slicks him up. Elias just stares at him, because holy _fuck_ , this is actually happening. Jeff knee walks up to straddle Elias’s hips and positions the head at his hole. “Last chance,” he says on a breath.

Elias nods, and Jeff sinks down onto his cock in one warm, slick slide. When their hips are flush together, Elias lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Jeff laughs a little, breathlessly, running a hand down Elias’s side. “Breathe, El.”

Elias nods and takes a deep breath. Jeff smiles gently down at him and starts to move. He rolls his hips in tight, sinful circles that are driving Elias wild. Elias reaches up and thumbs at Jeff’s nipple, making Jeff gasp. “Yeah, El.”

Jeff fucks himself on Elias’s cock, and it’s fucking perfect. Elias is not going to last much longer. He’s close, so close, when Jeff slides up and off. He’s about to protest when Jeff flops down beside him and tugs Elias over on top of him. “Fuck me, Elias. Please, just _fuck me_.”

Elias is quick to oblige. He misses the first time, sliding along the crease of Jeff’s thigh, and Jeff giggles, not exactly at him, just happy in the moment. “Here,” he says and just lifts one leg up to hook over Elias’s shoulder. “That might make it a little easier.”

Elias blushes, and Jeff leans up to kiss him. “You’re fine, okay?”

Elias nods and tries again. This time, he manages to slide into Jeff, into that tight heat. Jeff arches and moans beneath him, and there it is again, that flash of a lithe, graceful body, a body Elias can imagine spinning around and around in sparkly tights and slimmer skates. Jeff smiles up at him. “Where are you?” he asks softly.

“Just . . . You used to be a figure skater,” Elias says.

Jeff nods.

Elias looks down and runs a hand up Jeff’s thigh, up his side. “I can see it. Still here,” Elias tries to explain.

Jeff just smiles at him. “I’ve still got some of my old tricks, if you want to see one day.”

“I’d like that,” Elias smiles.

“Cool. But right now, could we, uh . . . ?” Jeff rolls his hips up against Elias.

“Right. Yeah,” Elias says, and starts to move.

Jeff starts to move with him, and with every roll of his hips, Elias gets a glimpse of that figure skater’s body. He reaches up to tangle a hand in Jeff’s hair and tugs at a curl. Jeff gasps, and his hips buck. Elias does it again, and it draws the same reaction and a quiet giggle from Jeff. Jeff lowers his leg from Elias’s shoulder to wrap around his waist, and then moans on Elias’s next thrust.

“Do that again,” he pleads quietly, and Elias does. Jeff moves with him, picking up pace, and he’s close, Elias can tell. Elias himself is getting close. With every thrust, Jeff shudders beneath him, around him, and it’s fucking perfect. Jeff comes first, but Elias is close behind, and they continue to move together as they ride out the aftershocks.

Finally, both spent, Elias pulls out and drops to lay beside Jeff. They take a moment to catch their breath, and then Jeff turns over to curl into Elias’s side, one leg still thrown over Elias’s hip.

“This was fun,” Jeff says, huffing a breath across Elias’s collarbone. “We should do it again sometime.”

Elias nods and makes an affirmative noise, wrapping an arm around Jeff. Sleep quickly overtakes both boys.

A week later, Jeff brings his figure skates to practice, and Elias gets to see that figure skater body in action.


End file.
